


Best friend crush.

by qtheochan



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtheochan/pseuds/qtheochan
Summary: Kang Yuchan has been holding back his feelings for his best friend, Kim Hyeyoon for 5 years. Fortunately, his best friend already knew of Yuchan's crush. He is just waiting for the cute boy to confess.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Original Male Character(s), Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Best friends or more?

**Author's Note:**

> Hyeyoon is my O/C. He has a tall, lean and muscular build which makes him an attractive dom. He has deep purple eyes and a pointed nose which Yuchan loves ;)

Being gay is hard. I have to hold back my feelings when I see a boy I like. It has already been so long since I realized I was truly gay and had attraction to exclusively boys. Having crushes is even more harder. There was this one boy I had a huge crush on. He was so perfect in every aspect. His personality was not boring like most boys. However, my plan to eventually confess my feelings failed before I could even start. He came to me beaming with happiness. At first, I was hopeful. 'Maybe he knew I had a crush on him and he's making the first move'. Oh how wrong I was...

"Yuchan, I found myself a girlfriend!", he said with excitement radiating off him. My smile slowly changed into a blank look. I had hope and it got crushed. 

"Eh? What's wrong? Aren't you happy for me?", I didn't bother to reply and turned around, running away from him. 

"Wait! Yuchan!" I ignored his calls as I continued running in hope that someone else would stop me. I was stopped. Rather painfully. I felt a strong force hit my shoulder and I fell, my elbow taking most of the force. I hissed as I held my elbow in pain. 

"Hey, watch where you're-Chan? Oh fu-", the person who stopped me happened to be my best friend of eight years, Kim Hyeyoon. Hyeyoon quickly came to my side and I felt his hand on my shoulder. 

"Chan, are you okay? Why were you running in the corridor, dumbass...", Hyeyoon whispered the last part but I smiled when he called me that. It was like his nickname for me. Not the sweetest of nicknames but it was to me. He slowly pulled my hand away from my elbow and sucked in when he saw scratches on my elbow. I pouted up to him.

"Yoon...it hurts a lot...", His expression turned to one of worry as he stroked my hair which he knew I loved him doing it.

"Really? I'm sorry Chan, you should not run in the corridor next time. Come on, let's get you to the nurse. I think she's still in." I nodded and Hyeyoon helped me up by putting his hands under each armpit and hoisted me up.

He accompanied me to the nurse and I got my elbow patched up. That was two years ago when we were freshmen. We're now grown up and seniors. For some odd reason, I only grew two cm in two years while my best friend grew by about 10 cm! He's about 185cm now. It's weird of me to say this but it's kind of attractive. Ever since that day I bumped into him, my romantic feelings for him grew even bigger. Nothing has really changed in terms of my confidence in coming out to people. My parents have been caring and supportive of me considering they are gay themselves. 

"So I was thinking of-Chan? Are you listening to me?", Hyeyoon's voice brought me out of my daydream and I turned to face him. Hyeyoon had a worried expression on him so I awkwardly chuckled.

"I didn't...What were you saying again?", Hyeyoon took advantage of our insane height difference and bent down to make his face level with mine. He was too close for comfort. I instinctively gulped and tried facing somewhere else than his deep purple eyes. I heard a low chuckle coming from him and felt even more nervous.

"What's bothering you so much that you can't face your best friend? Hmm?", I tsked and pushed him away gently which made him laugh.

"You're too cute, Chan. I've always wanted to tease you like that.", I looked at Hyeyoon with a glare which made him laugh even more.

"Look at you glaring! It's too cute!", I crossed my arms, upset about what happened. Hyeyoon realized I was being serious and quickly pulled me into a hug which surprised me. My eyes were wide open at this point. I looked around us to find some people looking us. We were hugging in the middle of the school carpark where students and some parents were. I tried pushing him away but Hyeyoon did not budge.

"Let me hug you once in awhile. Don't stop me." his soft whisper was already enough for me to stop resisting. I just couldn't help but think about what the onlookers would think of two men hugging. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his waist. We were basking in each other's embrace before a voice interrupted our moment.

"Shouldn't you two boys be at home by now?', As soon as we heard the familiar voice, we let go of each other in a hurry.

"Dad! What a surprise to see you here!", Hyeyoon put on a fake surprised voice which made me laugh quietly because he was clearly annoyed by his dad being here.

"Uh huh. So you guys just hug once in awhile?", His dad questioned us with a judging expression. I could see Hyeyoon visibly gulp. He awkwardly laughed and nodded.

"Chan just needed some support. He just got dumped by his girlfriend so as his best friend, I have to be there for him." I looked at Hyeyoon shocked while he just smiled at me, his eyes begging me to go along with it. I sighed and put on a fake frown to make the dumbass's story more credible. 

His dad, Sehyoon, looked at me with a empathetic look and nodded.

"I hope you're feeling better, Yuchan. Breaking up can be painful but I'm sure you'll find someone that won't do that to you.", I would appreciate what his dad said if Hyeyoon's story was true but at least I now know his dad would be like that if it ever happens. 

I wasn't so sure how he would react if I dated his son however...


	2. Ex-crush.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyeyoon's dad decided to treat the two boys to dinner which the two boys agreed without a second thought. A unexpected guest arrives.

I could smell the delicious scent of meat as we entered the restaurant. The restaurant was not too packed which relieved me. Sehyoon, Yoon's dad walked ahead of us so we followed him.

"Table for three?", The waiter asked Yoon's dad but he shook his head and held up four fingers.

"Make it four. We have someone coming soon.", The waiter smiled politely and nodded, guiding us to an empty table.

Hyeyoon sat on the outside as he knew I loved sitting inside. After a few minutes, one of the workers there came to us. We told him our orders and he set off to relay them. I looked at Uncle Sehyoon, I called him Uncle, with a question in mind.

"Uncle, who else is coming?", I asked him. He hummed and gestured his finger at the entrance of the door. The door opened revealing...Hyeyoon's older brother?! I could see Hyeyoon was surprised, almost not expecting his brother to come considering he was studying at a college overseas.

"Son! Over here!", Uncle called over my ex-crush-

Oh right. I didn't tell you guys...I had a crush on my best friend's brother when I was 16 and, yes, He was the guy who told me he had a girlfriend. I sighed and covered my face with my palms. Shortly after Hayoon told me he had a girlfriend and I ran away from him, he graduated and went overseas to study. I was relieved but I still regretted how we last saw each other.

Hayoon walked over to us with a bright smile which still made him so attractive. I don't have a crush on him anymore but I can't deny he's gotten more handsome.

"Hey, dad.", Hayoon said before giving uncle a quick hug.

"Have a seat. I'm sure you're starving from that long plane ride.", Hayoon nodded and sat beside uncle Sehyoon.

I glanced at Hyeyoon and he was still surprised. Hayoon chuckled when he saw his baby brother's expression.

"I said I would return soon, Hyeyoon.", Hayoon said in a teasing tone.

All of a sudden, I could hear sobs coming from Hyeyoon. He's crying? Surely it isn't that deep...

"Hyung!!", Hyeyoon shouted in a sudden and stood up to hug his brother.

Hayoon was definitely taken off guard as he was sitting but quickly stood up to hug back Hyeyoon. I was amused to say the least. Hyeyoon has always been the mature one but now he's like a kid. It's so cute.

The food came and we immediately went for it much to the amusement of Uncle Sehyoon and Hayoon. We were still below the legal drinking age here so we were stuck with water which is fine for us. The adults infront of us however were already five soju bottles in. I looked to Hyeyoon with a worried expression. He just sighed and shrugged his shoulders as if there was no stopping the adults. After awhile, the alcohol finally kicked in. For one of them.

"You know he's just so cute and I just want to cuddle him..." Hayoon mumbled to Hyeyoon who looked genuinely worried for his hyung. 

But 'he'? Does that mean Hayoon actually likes men? Doesn't he have a girlfriend? Maybe after the two years, they broke up along the way huh? They say you speak truthfully when you're drunk so maybe Hayoon realized he was gay? Ah, I don't want assume. I'll ask him when the time is right. Uncle Sehyoon who was amazingly still sober, decided it was enough for Hayoon. Hayoon had fallen asleep after 'talking' to Hyeyoon. 

"Dad, you need help?" Hyeyoon offered to carry Hayoon but Uncle shook his head.

"I got him. You get Yuchan home safe, okay? If it's too late, just stay at his house.", Uncle Sehyoon said before helping Hayoon up and walking away.

And so I was left alone. With my crush.


End file.
